


the void gets lonely

by SaltyPaint



Category: DSAF, Dayshift At Freddy's
Genre: Bottom Henry, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Jack, this started out as a shitpost honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyPaint/pseuds/SaltyPaint
Summary: Henry tries to Coxe jack into joining his side by bedding him, how will he react to the situation turning onto him instead?
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Henry Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	the void gets lonely

Jack's senses drifted back to him as his body shifted through realities. This new environment was unfamiliar, where was dave? Dee? Peter? Steven? This definitely wasn't the flipside. The silence was deafening, all he could hear was the blood pounding in his ears. It didn't help that his surroundings were completely black.

"Welcome to the void" the familiar voice grabbed Jack's attention.

"Huh?" Jacks snapped his neck behind him. There stood Henry Miller, surrounded by 4 large eyeballs. He looked quite calm for someone who was stuck in the void for 40 years, one would think insanity would take over someone who was alone for that long. Davetrap was a fine example of that.

"Why am I here? where is everyone" Jack snapped. Henry grinned, taking a step towards the orange man.

"I brought you here, you're special you know" Henry circled Jack, he felt like he was trapped in a snake's den. And he didn't like being the mouse. "you ripped yourself out of that suit, you killed kids, and you even worked with _me_ before you decided to try and redeem yourself for that stupid bear" his voice was dripping with venom at the mention of freadbear.

"I-.... I did it for myself. Not some stupid fucking promise" that was a blatant lie. Jack was only doing this so he could get a good night's rest. He couldn't care less about the souls of those children, but the golden bear kept reminding him of his fucking promise he made in a fit of desperation. Those kids could rot in hell for all he cared

"Hm," Henry moved closer, taking down his spite guards. "You've grown on me Kennedy, you were the most competent partner I've had. Much stronger than my last one" his hand wrapped around jacks hip, pulling him closer "and definitely more _interesting"_

Jack's initial fear immediately left from Henry's attempt at flirting. Was this what this was? Henry's last attempt at getting some dick before he dies? He didn't object to the thought of sleeping with the man before, he already jacked off a few times in the shower fantasizing about the man's rough hands. with the right actions Jack could use henry's attraction to him to his advantage. An idea entered his mind

"So is this what you're here for? Are you really that lonely that you would risk everything for me?" Jack grabbed Henry's wrists, holding him in place as he moved his face closer to the pink man's

"You're a suitable candidate to help me with my projects" Henry's face heated up, not expecting Jack's sudden cockyness.

"I am… but that's not the only reason is it?" Jack moved a leg in between henry's thighs, putting pressure on his growing bulge

"I- n-no, what are yo-" Henry tried moving his arms, but jacks grip only tighten, sending shivers down his spine

"Shut it. That's why you brought me here. You're obsessed with me. Ever since you saw me defy death you've been chasing after me like a puppy. I own _you_ more than you own me."

Henry swallowed, licking his lips before he answered, "you don't know what you're talking about"

"Hm, guess I don't" the warm sensation of jack disappeared as he backed away, leaving Henry cold

"No wait-" Henry took a step forward

"That's what I thought" Jack grabbed Henry's neck giving it a tight but not deadly squeeze, "you're _my_ bitch" Henry whined at the name

"Now, I'm gonna do exactly what I wanna do with you and you better behave. The safe word is pineapples" he growled. Once Henry gave a desperate nod Jack shoved him to his knees, slowly undoing his belt and pulling out his half-hard cock

"Suck." Jack demanded.

Henry hesitated before wrapping his mouth on Jack's tip, swirling his tongue around the head before taking more in. The gasps from above him encouraged Henry to continue, he wrapped his hand around the base of Jack's erection and slowly started a steady rhythm. For someone who never sucked dick before Henry was doing an impressive job, but jack wasn't gonna let him know that

"You're such a fucking whore, I bet you wanted me on my knees but here you are. Sucking my dick like the fucking bitch you are. My own personal fuck toy" Jack pulled on henrys hair, he could feel the vibrations as henry moaned against his cock. He took this opportunity to take Jack's entire dick and deep throat him. Jack couldn't suppress a groan as Henry squeezed his ass and let out a loud moan around his erection. The sheer sudden pleasure _hurt_ him, his legs shook under him, almost giving out.

Jack tugged on Henry's hair and pulled him off with a wet pop. He couldn't cum yet when the main event hadn't even started.

"Am I just that good?" The comment earned a growl from Jack. That's when he noticed Henry dick was out, leaking pre-cum. Henry saw the staring and flushed a bit, realizing his mistake

"I don't remember giving you permission to touch yourself"

"And I don't remember you saying I couldn't"

Jack pushed Henry to the ground, digging his knee into the pink man's groan, earning a cry. Jack wrapped his hand around his neck

"Talkback again and you'll regret it." The thought of whatever punishment Jack had planned made him shiver, but it did interest him.

"B-bitch" Henry choked out, Jack's hands around his neck making it hard to speak.

"You fucking slut" Jack used one hand to tare off henrys pants and boxers, ripping them in the process. Henry smirk fell when he felt Jack's cock at his entrance.

"Waitwaitwait-" Henry cried out when jack pushed in full force, leaving red angry marks on henrys hips with his nails

Jacks pupils were blown wide as all the air left his lungs with a low groan. he was so fucking tight he swore he was gonna explode right then and there.

"I...fucking….told you" Jack huffed out. Henry's eyes were closed as tears rolled down his burning face. his entire body shook while he let out heavy breaths.

Jack felt a little pang of guilt, maybe he should have at least lubed up his dick before doing something like that.

"Hey" he grabbed Henry's face, forcing him to look at him. His eyes were blown wide, barely able to focus on anything, he was a mess. The sight made Jack's heart flutter. He couldn't help but pull him into a kiss, pouring all the affection he felt into it. When he pulled away Henry grabbed his jaw, coaxing him into another one, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. When their tongues touched they both moaned into the kiss. It's been a while since either of them got any actual positive affection.

"Are you ok?" Jack mumbled against the other’s lips

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to break me" he teased

"I'll take you up on that offer"

Jack leaned away to get a good look at Henry, his hair was everywhere, covering most of his face, it looked like he went through a hurricane. Jack pushed his hair back before biting his neck, not giving him any time to process the pain before starting a harsh steady rhythm, leaving Henry whimpering and moaning below him.

"Nhng F- fuck Kennedy" Henry gasped. Jack made good work of marking him, nipping and biting any skin that revealed Itself. The air around them felt hot and heavy, their minds high on lust as Jack continuously slammed into henry. He didn't think it could get better till Jack hit that specific bundle of nerves, making Henry's back arch, trying his best not to scream out. his hands grabbed jacks back till his knuckles turned white, he kept his noises to just a few moans and whimpers till Jack grabbed his dick between them and pumped in the same rhythm he was getting fucked too, it felt like his soul left his body.

"j-jack!! _Please_ " Henry was sobbing at this point.

"L-look at you, the void walker, the puppeteer, the _r-ringmaster_ is begging" Jack huffed into his shoulder. He fastened his pace, his orgasm just out of reach. "you're **mine** Miller"

Henry's dick twitched at Jack's words, every nerve in his body was burning in the best way possible. With a few more frantic thrusts Henry's entire body spasmed, his arms snapped out to grab at the void pitifully. Electricity buzzed in every atom of his body as he rode through his erection. Jack came moments after him, filling him with a warm sticky liquid.

They laid there for a few moments listening to each other's breathing before Jack pulled out.

"I'm choosing not to get the others to kill you. _only_ if you drop your stupid project. We're immortal here, and u can be my bitch for all of eternity. Ok?" Jack hovered over Henry. The pink man, not completely in the right mindset could only nod in agreement.

Jack's icy look melted at Henry's vulnerable state, quickly giving him a soft kiss before pulling back and heading towards the flipside.

"SPORTSYS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!! HE BURNED DOWN THE RESTAURANT AND HE WAS SUPPOSED TO END UP HERE!! THERE'S NO WAY HE DIED" Dave was screaming at the others, obviously emotional after his last part of his soul returned to him. "Dave, I'm sure it's just taking a while. He wouldn't just leave us..." dee tried reassuring dave

"How are we supposed to defeat Henry without him?" Steven was also worried about the situation, nerves getting to him.

"I already did" Jack chuckled, entering the room, buttoning up his wrinkled shirt.

Everyone's attention snapped to Jack. They were ecstatic to see him, glad he didn't burn in the restaurant fire. But blackjack squinted at Jack, processing something.

Then it hit him.

**"YOU DIDN'T"**

Jack barked out a laugh, showing the most shit-eating grin

"I DID"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new at writing fics don't fucking kill me drawing is my forte ok adfhgalkjf


End file.
